theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 39 - A Whole Buncha Jerky Boys
Episode Number: 39 Title: "A Whole Buncha Jerky Boys" Recorded: 16 March 2007 Run Time: 3:40:54 File Size: 103.6 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. News and Topics *Coming Soon. Games Coming Soon. Questions #Subject: In the food aisle or the pharmacy? // Question: This infamous movie prop came from Costco. #Subject: That'll make a nice prom photo! // Question: What does Sherman do at the prom, and any other time he is nervous? #Subject: It's fucking Chrystaal! Everything else is piss! Or something like that. // Question: What was Finch drinking at the beginning of the movie, that he was eager to correct everyone about? #Subject: Do they shave their armpits? // Question: What country was Nadia from? #Subject: The scene that made almost every man in the theater puke! // Question: In the original version, when Stifler drinks the semen-filled beer, Thomas Ian Nicholas' character says "Hey Stifler, how's the man chowder?" However, the MPAA would not allow this line (not even in an NC-17 rated cut), so the line was changed in postproduction. What replaced "man chowder"? #Subject: Maybe it is written on her underwear. Better check! // Question: Think for a moment on this one, because Stiffler had to, also! At his party, what was the name of the girl Stifler was making out with? #Subject: We have names you know! Whatever. // Question: With their song "Mutt" playing in the background, members of this California punk band are shown during the Internet broadcast scene. #Subject: MILF! MILF! MILF! // Question: As this character is being seduced by Stiffler's Mom the music being played is "Mrs. Robinson", from the 1967 film, The Graduate. #Subject: Yeah! He was singing that Spandex Ballet song! // Question: The tuxedo that Sherman wears to the prom is the same one that Steve Buscemi wore in what 1998 film. #Subject: A reference to the one Kevin Costner movie I can watch without vomiting non-stop until I am dead. // Question: In the scene where Oz and Stifler play their last lacrosse game, the coach gives a sideline speech. The assistant coach repeats the coach's words. This is a homage to Trey Wilson's "lolygagger" speech from what 1988 film? #Subject: At least she didn't ask him to teach her to dance. // Question: What subject does Nadia ask Jim to help her study for? #Subject: I think you need your balls reattached! // Question: What club does Oz join to find girls? #Subject: A more appropriate song would have been that one by Watt White. // Question: The song "Walk, Don't Run", by The Ventures, is playing when Finch is running to this location. Where is he going in such a hurry? #Subject: Why do Ohio and WV drivers have license plates on both bumpers? Cause they don't know whether they are coming or going! HAHAHA! // Question: In a number of scenes, one can see license plates on the front bumper of the vehicles. However, in the state the movie is set in, drivers are assigned only one plate and it is placed on the back of the vehicle. What is this state? #Subject: Conan the Librarian strikes again! // Question: This book was located under the Dewey decimal system section marked "Fluid Dynamics". What was the book called? #Subject: Say anything. No, not the John Cusack movie! // Question: A classic line, from the scene between Jason and Michelle having sex was ad-libbed on the spot by Alyson Hannigan. The director and producer found it so amusing that it was kept in the final cut. What was this amusing line? #Subject: Spinal Tap recommends a cucumber. // Question: To replicate an erection in one scene, the crew cooked a sausage, stuck it on a pencil, and wrapped it in aluminum foil. It was still warm when it was placed between this actors legs. #Subject: Does that make her a prostitute? But then again, aren't we all someone's whore? // Question: How much did Finch pay Jessica to build his reputation? #Subject: If everyone wants to play guitar, I am not going to have enough to go around. C'mon who wants to be a bass player? // Question: Alyson Hannigan was initially offered the role of Heather, but after reading the script she asked to play this role instead. #Subject: Third times a charm...or is it? // Question: 2, 3 or 4, How many tries did it take for this film to get an R-rating instead of an NC-17. Answers #The apple pie #Wets his Pants #Mocachino #Czechoslovakia #Pale ale #Sarah #Blink 182 #Finch #The Wedding Singer #Bull Durham #(World) History #(vocal) Jazz choir #The bathroom #Michigan #The Bible #Say my name, bitch! #Jason Biggs #$200 #Michelle #Four Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes